The present invention relates to a system and method of monitoring physical features of high voltage electrical conductors and/or environmental features along the power corridor through which the conductors extend. More specifically, the invention relates to a power line monitoring system and method utilizing a Remotely Piloted Drone (hereafter "RPD") which is flown along the power corridor and carries one or more pieces of equipment which provide observance and/or measurement of conductor and/or environmental features. In the transmission of electrical power, high voltage conductors are supported on a succession of towers along a power corridor, often extending through geographically remote areas. It is necessary to inspect on a regular basis the physical condition of both the power lines and the corridor through which they extend. For example, the following features are normally monitored at periodic intervals: the condition of the conductor (pitting, fraying, etc.); identification of poor splices; inspection of cracked insulators; location of critical, thermally limiting transmission line segments; tower condition; identification of gas emissions; storm damage inspection; inspection of tree growth; and other right-of-way obstacles.
These functions are performed today through a combination of conventional, manned helicopter fly-overs and foot patrols. Manned helicopters are dangerous to fly along EHV power transmission lines during inclement weather. Manned helicopters are not very good platforms for sensitive infrared sensing equipment, particularly during gusty and stormy weather conditions. Also, conventional helicopters require frequent, expensive maintenance. Foot patrols are obviously very labor intensive, and thus slow and subject to human error.